The present invention relates to an access control method for a database system, suitable for executing a valid and high-speed access to the database upon request from application programs.
Current database systems having a dictionary/directory are shown and described in connection with application programs in a document by Frank W. Allen, Mary E. S. Loomis, and Michael V. Mannino entitled "The Integrated Dictionary/Directory System", ACM Computing Surveys, Vol. 14, No. 12, June 1982. Reported in this document is a pre-compiler system: in a Cullinnane Database System, prior to compilation of application programs, definition information in the dictionary is retrieved to fetch information on files or subschema in order that an access instruction (in the DML, or Data Manipulation Language, form) to the database is converted into a CALL language indicating a branch of the program segments involved to other segments to obtain secondary source programs.
However, generation of such secondary source programs becomes an obstacle against high speed processing.